


There Are Stars on Your Skin

by MetalandMagic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Appreciation, Body Worship, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freckles, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Spoilers, One Shot, Out of Character, Short One Shot, Sweet Kylo Ren, i dont know who tops or who bottoms, possible ooc, slut for star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalandMagic/pseuds/MetalandMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kylo does not like to appear weak or soft. That is why he waits until Hux is asleep for him to really look at him. A super short, fluffy kylux one-shot of Kylo being sweet and appreciating Hux's freckles. M/M, fluff, freckle appreciation, established relationship, NO SPOILERS]<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Stars on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I have only seen Star Wars: The Force Awakens once and yet I have become gay kylux trash. I need to watch it again, because it was so damn good. Please forgive any mistakes or inconsistencies, it is 4am and I am feeling unimaginative. Kylo Ren is OOC, but I am sure he is a sweetie deep down, even though, well...you know. Haha.

There are Stars on Your Skin 

By MetalandMagic

_[Kylo does not like to appear weak or soft. That is why he waits until Hux is asleep for him to really look at him._

_A super short, fluffy kylux one-shot. M/M, fluff, freckle appreciation, established relationship]_

_< 559 words>_

 

 

Kylo Ren sat up in bed.

 

His skin felt chilled and a bit sticky. He is sure that his bedmate must feel the same—that is, if he was awake. To Kylo’s right, lay his red-haired General, sleeping a deep sleep that can only come about from pure bodily exhaustion. Hux was curled up on his left arm, his face sinking into the large pillow. Both men were lightly coated by a thin sheen of sweat generated by their past sexual exploits.

 

 Hux’s breath came heavy and laden with soft snores and grunts. Kylo can see Hux’s eyelids shifting swiftly, his eyes moving rapidly in sleep. He was almost tempted to see his lover’s dreams through the force—but refrained, he would only small fragments anyway, not worth the effort.

 

Hux gave a small groan and scooted closer to Kylo’s body heat in his sleep. Kylo wanted to let out a laugh at Hux’s (almost) adorable actions. To think that only hours before, the two men were at each other’s throats. Another argument about Kylo’s temper and how his tantrums cause him to trash a room full of computer equipment; the scorch marks from his saber were still burning on the wall when a single Stormtrooper heard Kylo’s rage filled screams.

 

Said Stormtrooper saw it in his best interest to leave Kylo to his tantrum and instead went in search of General Hux.  The troopers understood that Hux was the only one to be able to pull Kylo out of a tantrum before he caused TOO much damage to the inner workings of the Starkiller. Captain Phasma was a second choice, but even she did not have the persuasive power that Hux seemed to have. She merely allowed Kylo to swing out his anger with his saber. Fixing his messes were not _her_ job.

Kylo let out a soft snort.

 

The dark haired, saber wielder felt his fingers twitch to touch Hux in his sleep. Their sex was usually rough, tiring, but so satisfying. Now, as Hux slept, he could feel Hux’s skin with a softer touch.

 

Giving in, Kylo could not help but stroke his hand down Hux’s white shoulder, and continued to the small of his lover’s back. The single blanket barley covering the curve of Hux’s ass.

Kylo Ren soaked in Hux.

The redheaded General’s body was speckled with a soft pink blush and reddish freckles.

An entire star system nipped his lover’s skin, incandescent spots spread across the luminous surface—some small and some larger, some alone and others in clusters; tiny red fireballs stippling up and down Hux’s shoulders, lightening as they travelled up his neck, usually covered by the high collar of his uniform.

Hux slightly twitched at Kylo’s ghosting touch.

 

The darker haired man continued to graze his fingertips over his pale lover’s skin. The ethereal contact, solely focusing on his general’s body, was making him crave another round from Hux, but again held back. Hux is always a bundle of nerves, rolled up in a ball of snarky quips and furrowed brows. A good sleep would do him some good. The same for himself as well.

Kylo’s eyes were beginning to feel heavy now.

Snuggling down into the covers, Kylo’s arm encircled Hux’s waist, slightly bringing the redhead to nuzzle into his chest. Kylo took a calming breath and allowed sleep to take him.

Hux could not stop the small smug smile to take over his lips as Kylo held him closer in his sleep.

_< The End>_

**Author's Note:**

> [I don’t know if Hux has freckles or whatever, but I think it’s super cute to think that he does. Plus I bet they totally would snuggle in private and be assholes in public, haha. So here you go. My first attempt at kylux. Depending if I get inspiration or see a prompt I really like, I might write more kylux]  
> My AO3: MetalandMagic  
> My tumblr: nnaxasamaxiv


End file.
